Kaname Soga
Kaname Soga (蘇我要, Soga Kaname) is one of the few surviving members of the Soga Clan and the illegitimate heir to the soga clan. He has gained the title of the Fire Thief (火盗賊, Hi Tōzoku)''due to the use of his Prometheus jutsu. He is known as '''Kaname the Blazing Arctic' (蘇我北極圏炎天, Kaname no Enten Hokkyokuken), due to this use of the Blaze Release and the Arctic Release. Background Kaname was born in the outskirt of Morigakure and was the illegitimate son of Koma Soga the current hand of the Soga Clan. Due to his mother not being a member of the clan, she was forced out of the village in order to prevent others from knowing about the two. Due to this his mother never told him the truth in order to protect him. Despite being driven out of their home, she continued to love and raised to be a good kid. As he aged, his mother began seeing more and more of his father into him. During a playful adventure into the nearby forest, he ended up getting lost. Worried his mother searched for him day and night, after retuning home she found him sitting at the table eating. Running up and embracing him, he revealed to the that he awakened his sharingan during that time he was lost "Life of a Child". Appearance Kaname is a dark-skinned man with a muscular build. He has spikey, white. His most notable trait is the large cross shaped scar on his face. His typical attire consists of a simple black shirt worn in an extremely casual manner, with the collar upturned and either sleeve drawn upwards to rest above just his elbows, accompanied by a pair of light-colored trousers. In his normal attire, Kaname mostly wears a white and black zipup jacket a pair of black trousers, and a white beanie. When around his house, the tends to wear a black Sleeveless shirt and shorts, with his white beanie. When on missions he often wears a long white hooded coat with white pants. Personality After the death of his mother he normally had a very serious and strong disposition along with a look of pure hate and rage. He was normally found with a somewhat murderous glare written across his eyes like he is looking to kill the next person that crosses his path. He was always infatuated with what others did, their powers, and the motives behind them. He would normally follow them around but not make direct contact with them for the most part. As time went on Kaname began to open up, showing he had a vast assortment of personality to him, ranging from kindness, to fury, to devotion. For the most part, Kaname is a very kind man. He is well mannered, respectful, soft spoken, and anything but abrasive to anyone he meets. Though he is generally given a bad first impression by most. Kaname's family is worth more to him than his own life, he's even laid down his life for the sake of his wife and children on a couple of occasions, sometimes leading to critical injury. Despite having wife and children however, Kaname is actually a somewhat anti-social person. This odd sense of personality seems to be off put by his appearance which generally shows a strong, charming and leading, yet dangerous man. Despite his generally soft, kind, and quiet demeanor, Kaname does have a powerful wrath, and it can be concurred rather quickly in some situations. He has a very swift and vengeful wrath, normally showing when his family is threatened. This rage is rare however, for even in battle he keeps a kind and respectful demeanor to even his opponents, giving them the decency of a talk before a real fight. He also believes that fights can be one and wars can be averted with diplomacy, rather than full out conflict. Abilities Chakra Control and Prowess Even by a soga standards, his chakra is intense. His chakra has been shown to be powerful enough to affect areas. He was able to use his chakra as a shield and expand it out as an explosion for a destruction that affected the surrounding area. He can also use it as a sort of armor, making it impossible for him to be harmed by nothing less than the most skilled or powerful opponents. After the lose of his Sharingan and a great deal of his strength. He is still considered to have intense chakra. Sometime after leaving Upon leaving Takamagahara, Kurohime stated that is chakra began to recover and growing instead of just recovering. After regaining his abilities she noted that this chakra has increased, and after beating his father and sealing him kaname gained a large potion of chakra. With this new found chakra, Kaname chakra is noted to be similar to a tailed beast in volume. Dōjutsu Sharingan Being a member of the Soga Clan Kaname has the Sharingan eyes, which is the Soga's clan's Kekkei Genkai. Much like his clan, Sharingan appeared different then that of the Uchiha. His Sharingan was black with three red tomoe inclosed in a symbol with a red circle in the middle. At a young age, Kaname was stated as being very skilled in its use, having awakened and mastered by the age of seven. He reached the stage where he could even have his Sharingan activated for extended periods of time even when he sleeps, with minimal drain on his chakra levels. Kaname's skill with the Sharingan is exceptional, shown repeatedly through his countless battles. Using it allows him to copy any technique used against him, see through any deception, give hypnotic suggestions, perform genjutsu, and predict his opponent's movements. Mangekyō Sharingan Kaname unlocked his Mangekyō Sharingan after witnessing the death of his mother. In his left eye awoke the Shadow Dimension Technique, space-time ninjutsu that allowed him to which places with this shadows. In his right eye awoke the Kamui a technique that allowed him to teleport himself or anything he touches to another location or a pocket dimension. By combining by of his eyes he awoke the Darkness Segregation a jutsu that allows him to combine with his own shadow. Due to over use of it he has begun to loose his eye site, but despite having a chance to take is father eyes. Instead he stated that he wants the eyes of Iname Soga. Kaname gained the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan after a long battle with his brother Iname Soga. Near the end of the battle their father Koma Soga intervened and stole Kaname's left eye and Iname's right. Using the last of his chakra, kaname trapped his father in a unique dimension and destroyed it. He awoke days later next to his bother in the soga temple. On his dying breath, Iname give kaname his remaining eye and control of the clan. Iname's eye was transplanted into kaname's left eye. Doing this caused both of his eyes to change into a combined design of the two. With his left eye he is able to cast the Aisunoji and in his right he is able to cast the Amaterasu. However, unlike normal Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan his eyes still bleed if he over uses it, but not longer has to worry about loosing his sight. He has stated that as long as he father is sill alive, his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan will remain incomplete. Has has shown great skill in using his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan abilities, the to the point he no longer need to activate his Mangekyō Sharingan to use them. With a swing of his hand he is able to set thing ablaze with the Amaterasu and freeze things with the Aisunoji. This lead to him gaining the title Kaname the Blazing Arctic (蘇我北極圏炎天, Kaname no Enten Hokkyokuken). During a rampaged though Takamagahara he encountered the Uchiha Clan Ancestor who quickly defeated him and removed his sharingan. After a five year span of not having his sharingan, he reawakened it albeit was changed having combined with his Sight of Heimdallr. Shinmaru stated he removed it because they carried the , and infects anyone who has it with. So removing it, he removed the curse for Kaname. Though he still has hate within him, so by finally letting go of the hate he has they were reborn. In addition he stated that due to this hate, his children could not unlock his power the Yuraigan. Yuraigan The Yuraigan is the dōjutsu of Uchiha Clan Ancestor and is known to gave way to the Sharingan and the Byakugan. It has a spiral-like pattern originating from the pupil the user has clearly defined sclerae. It is stated to have five natural abilities which are called the five origins. Upon training with his new eyes he awakened the White Benevolence on of the origin jutsu that belongs to the first origin. With the White Benevolence he is able to create a chakra flame that grows and strengths upon consuming chakra. The flame takes an unnatural white color when in use. Prolonged exposure will burn even the chakra network, destroying it and subsequently causing massive damage to the target's body. Aside from the White Benevolence, he is able to use the other abilities of the standard origins, though not as strong as his use with the first origin. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation In terms of Nature Transformation he was known to posses a fire nature and was stated to be skilled in its use. However he gave up its use in order to gain the Prometheus jutus. After giving it up, he began learning the wind and lightning natures. Like his fire release, he shows great skill in using the two. Using this wind release he is able to release a stream of high-velocity wind, infuse wind into kunai and shurikens and shoot wind bullets. releases a bolt in a rail gun like manner increase their reflexes for a short period of time and create a wave of electricity from their hands. Upon gaining the Amaterasu and the Aisunoji, he is able to release a stream of amaterasu flames, call down lightning infused amaterasu and release a bolt of freezing lightning. With this great skill in use of the Amaterasu and Aisunoji, he has show the ability to use both the Blaze Release and the Arctic Release without needing to use them two before hand. He often refers to them as normal nature transformations like this wind or lightning release. After mastering the two, he began the attempt at merging the two with his lightning and wind releases. With several months of training he created four unique jutsu that he states, shows his skill with them. With theses new jutsu he is able to create freezing lighting, as well as intense burning lightning. His other jutsus allows him to freeze a land, or set it ablaze. Within recent years he has created a new jutsu he calls Chaos Disaster. This jutsu combines the Blaze Release and Arctic Release along with his wind release to create a powerful blast. However due to this just creating it, he is unable to fully control it. Space-Time Ninjutsu Kekkei Ninjutsu Nintaijutsu Kaname has demonstrated some degree of skill in taijutsu, especially in agility-based acrobatics-like methods of taijutsu, as shown when he moved extremely fast to close a distance, and then launched himself a few feet above the ground to cover the last meters more quickly. He has been able to do backflips over his opponents and still strike them, as well as blocking or dodging strikes to his body with little effort. After Ymir was created, he was able to use his blaze and Arctic releases in conjunction with one another. By using his ninjutsu in conjunction with his taijutsu he is able to deal get damage to his opponent on manipulate this battlefield to his favor. By combining his blaze and Arctic releases together. He is able to greatly deal damage to an opponent with each strike, and creates giants. Even after the lose of his Sharingan, he is known to be the physically strongest among all the soga ninja, thought it cannot be denied that he possesses grand amounts of physical prowess and stamina. He is capable of fighting for long periods of time even when outnumbered with no visible signs of exhaustion. With the use of the Jörmungandr, he possesses superhuman strength of a level that his simplest actions cause destruction and damage. With its he even using medium force, he is able to break through some type of walls. With full force he is able to make grave damage to a even the toughest of objects. He is shown to have an immense tolerance for pain. Through the use of the Sleipnir. His speed is second to none, using it to instantly travel to a location as well as move through both land and air. Even without the use of Sleipnir he has stated to be able to achieve great speed. He is able to move in a blur, to the eyes of people. With his strong legs he is able to jump at great length of height as well. Kenjutsu ~Reworking~ Other Skills Sight Kaname is known to have great sight before the lose of this Sharingan, being able to see and predict movement even without activating his Sharingan. After losing his Sharingan and gaining the Sight of Heimdallr, using it allowed him to compensate for his degraded vision. With it he could see as far as 15 kilometres, see through space-time ninjutsu as well as genjutsu. He is able to detect the approach of most beings within fifty of miles. He could sense the chakra signatures of ninja throughout a given raidus and can willingly focus his senses on certain sensory information and selectively block the rest of it from his consciousness. Upon regaining his Sharingan, the Sight of Heimdallr is said to have merged with it and is the reason this reborn Sharingan is the way it is. With the addition of his Yuraigan he has gained a greater visual prowess as well as enhanced senses. Quotes * (To his father after stealing his Susanoo) "I will not kill you father. I will allow you to live knowing that I have stolen something precious from you". * (To his brother) "I have stolen your Amaterasu I will return for your eyes later. Lets hope you put up more of a fight." * (To Fa' rao) "I see, so everything became the way it was because of the human nature. The nature of evil and destruction. Like all the problems in the world, it was caused by mans utter need to destroy itself and one another" * (To Fa' rao about his power and his wife) "As for my sleeping power, the reason it is sleeping is because of my own thirst for power. I allowed it to control my actions, and when the chance to obtain, even greater power I ran head on without a second thought. During that nearly got me killed though, by the kindness of a single woman, I was saved from my hatred and anger. It was her that revived me from my ashes". * (To Fa' rao) "I have seen jinchuriki, I have spoken to Tailed beast. It is true that they have killed, but it is humans that made them into what they are. It is humans who turned them into weapons, like we do with everything we get our hands on." * (To Minako) "You are only as weak as you make yourself out to be". Trivia *If Kaname had a Databook page, it would say: ** Kaname's hobbies are training, meditating, and spending time with his family. ** Kaname wishes to fight the Sage of the Six Paths. ** Kaname's favorites foods are fish, beef, and shrimp. His least favorites are bitter foods, and vegetables (unless given with some meat). ** Kaname's favorite word is ----- References Category:OmniKaiser